


Cat Burglar

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: herhellhound [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sneaky cat breaks into Lydia's apartment, she's forced to take it back to it's owner. Luckily for her it means she gets to meet the gorgeous Jordan Parrish. </p><p>Marrish meet cute taken from my sideblog herhellhound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

Lydia woke up to the sound of glass breaking, closely followed by a loud thud. She stood up quickly and looked around her bedroom for a weapon of some to fight off the intruder. She had left her phone in Scott’s car, leaving her no choice but to handle the situation herself.

Luckily, her friend Stiles had forgotten his bat that he carried whenever his jeep was on the fritz and he had to walk home. She quietly picked it up off the floor and snuck to her bedroom doorway, leaning back against the door.

She heard another thud from the kitchen.

Lydia stole a glance into the kitchen, quickly peeking out of the doorway to see no one was there, then flattening herself against the door again.

_‘I didn’t see anyone.’_

She pushed off her door and went into the hallway, being cautious as she walked towards the kitchen where she heard the sound of more glass breaking. The short hallway spilled into the living room where she could see into the kitchen.

She heard a soft thud then something spilling onto the floor.

But that didn’t make sense.

She didn’t see anyone in the kitchen.

Lydia raised the bat as she made her way to the kitchen, ready to lash out just in case someone appeared. As she rounded the counter she saw broken glass, utensils and her cereal spilled all over the place being eaten by the culprit of all this commotion.

An orange, chubby tabby sat huddled over the cereal chomping away and by the way he was sitting she could tell it was a male.

“Just a cat,” she muttered in relief.

She set the bat on the counter and carefully made her way over to the cat who seemed too busy with eating to mind her presence until she picked him. He tried to get out of her grip immediately, but as she started to pet him he stopped squirming and looked at her, licking his furry mouth.

“How did you get in here?” She asked uselessly.

He meowed at her and nudged her hand with his face to encourage her to keep petting him. She obliged for a moment as she looked for ways he could’ve gotten in.

It didn’t take long once she noticed the window by the fire escape was half open.

_‘Scott must of left it open.’_

She rolled her eyes, then turned all her attention back on the cat, looking at the tags on the green collar around his neck.

“Luke…Skywhisker…?” Lydia giggled at the ridiculous name as she moved on to the address.

She looked at the back of his tag and saw that the cat belonged to someone in her building. “Let’s get you back to Jordan, okay Luke?”

Luke meowed at her in response.

 —

Lydia stopped outside apartment 3B as she heard a commotion coming from inside. “Luke!” She heard a man shout. “Luke!?”

“It looks like we got you back just in time,” Lydia said as she knocked on the door.

A muffled “Ow!” was the only warning she got before the door swung open a minute later to reveal a gorgeous, half-naked man.

The man’s expression turned from panic to confusion to relief in the span of two seconds.

“Luke!” He exclaimed in relief.

Lydia handed him the cat and watched as he snuggled the cat to his chest, nuzzling it with his face.

It was then that she realized she probably had morning breath, wild hair and was only wearing her boycut underwear and an oversized grey shirt she was pretty sure belonged to her ex Jackson.

But then again, he was only in a pair of boxers with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in them so her sudden self-consciousness melted away.

“Thank you so much,” he said, looking up at her. “Where did you find him?”

 _‘Pretty eyes.’_ Lydia thought.

“He was in my kitchen, “she answered. “He broke a few glasses and woke me up.”

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll pay for new ones,” Pretty Eyes assured.

“No, it’s okay, I shouldn’t have left my window open, “Lydia said dismissively.

“No, I insist. I shouldn’t have left my window open either.”

Just then a fluffy white cat appeared by Pretty Eyes’ feet.

Lydia crouched down and pet the cat who practically melted under her touch. “And what’s this one’s name?”

“Santa Claws,” he said, flushing with embarrassment.

Lydia felt the biggest smile break out across her face before she started laughing. Boy, this guy sure knew how to pick names.

“Speaking of names, what’s yours?” She asked, standing up.

He stuck his hand out as he introduced himself, “Jordan Parrish. I just moved in yesterday.”

She shook his hand as she told him, “I’m Lydia Martin. I live upstairs from you in 4C.”

He smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

She smiled back. “And you.”

They smiled at each other for just a little too long, but didn’t seem to care until a door slamming nearby snapped them out of it.

Jordan pointed a thumb behind him, looking down at Luke.  “I should get back to packing, but I hope I see you around.”

“Yeah, I hope I see you too,” she said.

He smiled and Lydia left the gorgeous, well-muscled man to finish unpacking, thinking about what excuses she could make to see him again.

Not that it mattered because the chubby tabby had it covered.

Luke Skywhisker managed to break into Lydia’s apartment six more times thanks to her friends’ love of sitting on the fire escape and forgetting to shut the window before Lydia finally asked the shy cat lover out on a date.


End file.
